


Счастье бывает разным

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Северина Снейп влюбляться совершенно не планировала. У Люцианы Малфой в мыслях не было ничего о собственной помощнице. Но все меняется, не так ли?
Relationships: fem!severus Snape/fem!Lucius Malfoy





	Счастье бывает разным

\- Мне кажется, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Люциана пропускает слова мимо ушей, и Снейп качает головой, тихо повторяя:  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, и у меня есть предложение.

Прекрасно, кажется, отвлечь смогла. По крайней мере, Малфой подняла голову от документов и тяжёлым взглядом смотрела на нее. Северина, устраиваясь сюда личным помощником молодой леди Малфой, прошла собеседование с ее отцом, явно души в дочери не чаявшем, и адски строгий отбор от самой девушки. И подошла на эту должность, хотя и сама этому все еще удивлялась. Но какая разница, когда начальство адекватное, а платят больше, чем ей заплатили бы где-либо еще?

\- Извините за нарушение субординации, я забылась, - некстати вспомнилось, что мысли вслух, если и высказываешь, то обращаться надо все равно на "Вы". Что ж, потом опять выслушает выговор. Просто таких оговорок было уже несколько, когда Снейп наблюдала за начальницей и не могла сдержаться. В конце концов, она красивая... Поймав себя на этом, Северина тяжело вздохнула.

\- У меня есть предложение, если желаете выслушать, - и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, продолжила, - я хотела бы Вас пригласить к себе на неделю. Может, понравится, хотя бы расслабитесь.

Люциана скептически выгнула бровь - Мерлин, будь оно все неладно, ну вот чего ей нужно. Тут же столько работы. Но в голове маленький чертик носился и верещал: "Собирай чемодан и соглашайся, мы же так сдохнем нахрен!"

\- Допустим. Насколько далеко это от города? - она помнила, что Северина умудрялась работать, даже сильно заболев и не появляясь в офисе. Как и в любое другое время, даже в отсутствие помощницы Люциану ждали на столе кофе и тёплые круассаны с вишней и шоколадом, встречи были подкорректированы в соответствии с временем и важностью каждой из них, а на почте всегда висело расписание на весь день. Снейп была очень толковой девушкой, и Малфой еще ни разу не пожалела о своём решении.

\- Это в пригороде, но там все, что нужно, есть, работают доставки и прекрасный интернет. Вы ведь это имели в виду, - губы Северины тронула совсем слабая улыбка, и Малфой зависла, разглядывая девушку. Да, об этом думала, но сейчас почему-то гораздо больше интересовала эта улыбка. Была бы она еще пошире хоть и порадостнее, что ли. Тряхнув головой, Люциана поднялась из-за стола:  
\- Ладно. Считай, что это наша общая командировка. Но помни о работе.

Дождавшись кивка, девушка жестом отпустила помощницу. Неделя так неделя, отца она предупредит, дела будут делаться, как и раньше, так что вроде бы ничего не должно пойти не так.

Северина же, выйдя из кабинета, устало привалилась к двери спиной, выдыхая. Неужели? Видеть настолько уставшую Люциану совсем не хотелось, и идея, столь спонтанно пришедшая в голову, казалась вполне хорошей. Вот только почему-то становилось страшно.

Впрочем, к вечеру страх улёгся, оставив лёгкое ощущение тревожности, но оно ничуть не мешало. Люциана у офиса ждала ее уже с чемоданчиком, пожав плечами в ответ на удивлённый взгляд.  
\- Что? Не на курорт еду, что-то придумаю, если надо будет. Тут все необходимое, идем уже, - и направилась на стоянку, на полпути оборачиваясь и глядя на помощницу. Та стояла, чуть улыбаясь, будто бы смеясь над ней. Малфой сдержалась, чтобы не рявкнуть на нее. Что смешного?

\- Идемте. Только нам немного в другую сторону, - Северина наконец отмерла, медленно подошла и осторожно взяла за руку. Малфой будто обожгло, но вместо того, чтобы отдернуть руку, она слегка сжала ее. Ехать на общественном транспорте не хотелось, но впервые девушка пустила на самотёк подобный момент комфорта и не пожалела, когда они сначала прогулялись по городу, Снейп забежала в какое-то небольшое кафе и выскочила оттуда с пакетом. А уже в поезде, уносящем их вдаль, выяснилось, что в пакете вкуснейшие булочки с корицей, а еще у девушки термос с безумно приятным на вкус какао.

\- Готовилась, что ли? - поинтересовалась Люциана, запивая какао очередную булочку и давая себе клятву завтра с утра точно на пробежку.  
\- Знала, что проголодаетесь, - отозвалась Северина, и на ее губах снова расцвела несмелая слабая улыбка.

А потом остаток дороги они провели в тихих спорах на тему похожести облаков хоть на что-то мало-мальски приличное и адекватное, Северина немного рассказала о своём доме и его расположении, и они вышли на тихой маленькой платформе. Малфой поудобнее перехватила чемоданчик, когда они направились вперёд по дороге.

\- Смотрите, уже закат, - Снейп указала куда-то перед собой, когда вышли на открытую местность, и Люциана застыла, жадно вглядываясь в последние лучи заходящего солнца, будто желая вобрать их в себя. С трудом удалось заставить себя пойти дальше.

Дом встретил тишиной и запахом трав.

\- Проходите, пойдемте, я покажу комнату, - Северина повесила обе куртки на вешалку в коридоре и пошла к лестнице. Люциана последовала за ней, отмечая на ходу, что здесь довольно уютно. Комната оказалась небольшой, но все, что нужно, здесь имелось. Малфой сразу же выгрузила свой ноутбук на стол и подошла к окну, чуть приоткрывая его. В комнату ворвался свежий ветерок, пошелестел страницами какого-то блокнота - видимо, хозяйки дома.

\- Ванная у Вас в комнате есть, - Северина слегка нажала на ручку двери рядом со шкафом, - ужин будет чуть позже, кухня внизу, пароль от вайфая вот, - девушка протянула маленькую картонку с записями.

Люциана кивнула, взяла и отложила на стол. Только сейчас пришло осознание, что она особо ничего с собой и не взяла и спать придётся либо прямо так, либо голой. Озвучить проблему хозяйке дома она не успела - Северина будто бы куда-то испарилась, причём, абсолютно беззвучно. И вернулась также тихо, положила на кровать пижаму - обычные зелёные спортивные шорты и серую майку.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Малфой, проследив за тем, как снова удаляется ее помощница. И переоделась сразу, блаженно вытягиваясь на кровати. И где раньше была эта идея отдыха, а?

Внизу Северина постаралась унять колотящееся сердце. Да что же не так, почему она так реагирует? Ответ искать не очень хотелось, девушка предпочла заняться приготовлением ужина, выбрав самое простое - картофельные оладьи. Быстро и сытно, самое то. Люциана же, спустившись и устроившись за столом, с интересом следила за тихонько занимающейся готовкой Снейп. Когда еще увидишь свою помощницу в быту, хоть развлечение. К ноутбуку она еще не подходила, залипать туда не особо хотелось.

\- Готово, - размышления прервал голос Северины, которая поставила перед ней тарелку с оладьями. Малфой даже не заикнулась о том, что на ночь есть вредно, напротив, с удовольствием умяла половину предложенного, честно оставив вторую. И, поблагодарив, отправилась в комнату, но снова не к компьютеру, а просто забралась на подоконник, выглядывая в окно. Люциана слезла оттуда только, когда начало темнеть, и наткнулась на Северину, тихонько сидящую в кресле.

\- Не хотела отвлекать, зашла посмотреть, как Вы устроились. Вижу, все в порядке, - девушка слегка кивнула и поставила на стол кружку.  
\- Что это? - Малфой фыркнула, подходя чуть ближе. Северина невольно залюбовалась грациозностью начальства, а потом переключилась на более приземленные мысли:  
\- Мятный чай. Попробуйте, приятный вкус, - она кивнула на стоящий на столе стакан, - пьют очень сладкий, крепкий, из маленьких стаканчиков по 100 и 50 мл. У меня только по 100, так что... - и развела руками, наблюдая, как пробует Малфой.

Люциана усмехнулась, думая, что ее особо ничем не удивить. И попробовала, не сумев оторваться, хоть и старалась чуточку растянуть удовольствие по возможности.

\- Вкусно, - выдохнула она, возвращая стаканчик и устраиваясь на кровати.  
\- Доброй ночи, - Северина почти сразу поднялась со стула, покидая комнату. Уже в коридоре она почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам. Дура! Что ты делаешь?! Надо тебе оно?! Подсознание кричало так, что начала раскалываться голова, и девушка поспешила к себе, сворачиваясь клубком в постели. Очень много знающая о разных травах и снадобьях, сейчас она даже не могла лишний раз шевельнуться, куда уж там что-то сварить. Приступы мигрени бывали крайне редко, но сваливали с ног качественно, поэтому до утра Снейп почти не спала, но силы подняться и сделать некоторые дела нашла.

В частности, оставить на столе Люцианы лист, где черным по белому были прописаны пункты:  
1\. Пробежка.  
2\. Завтрак.  
3\. Небольшая встреча (скайп, займёт максимум час, ему нужно обсудить пару условий контракта, и все. Он уже согласился).  
4\. Просмотр документов (пометила все спорные вопросы, Вам нужно их глянуть и подписать с нашими оговорками, лист правок я положила в ноутбук).  
5\. Обед.  
6\. Прогулка (погода хорошая, думаю, стоит посвятить остаток дня походу на дикий пляж).  
7\. Полдник на свежем воздухе.

Дальше седьмого пункта ничего не было, но Люциана с утра уже успела очень удивиться. Когда только девушка все успевает.  
На стуле ждали футболка, шорты и почему-то кардиган, но глянув на время, Малфой поняла причину. Даже несмотря на то, что идет она бегать, есть риск замёрзнуть, а не хотелось бы.

Воздух был прохладным, сквозь ветви деревьев пробивалось солнце, Люциана бежала по дорожке, улыбаясь безмятежно, как ребенок. Мерлин, как же хорошо... Никого нет, никуда не надо спешить, и это только первый день. Конечно, непривычно, но с этим смириться проще, чем с отсутствием отдыха вообще. А она смогла даже с этим, так что тут вообще раз плюнуть. Домой она прибежала в приподнятом настроении, обнаружила Северину на кухне, сонную, медленную, взъерошенную, и неожиданно для себя самой крепко обняла помощницу, мешая ей что-то там делать. Что именно, Малфой как-то не поинтересовалась.

Снейп же к ее возвращению как раз заканчивала нехитрый завтрак - чай с лимоном и тосты с джемом, поэтому совершенно не было готова к подобному приветствию. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, Северина рефлекторно вцепилась в обнимающую ее девушку, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Я пугать не хотела, - Малфой вроде бы смеётся, а в голосе беспокойство, и Снейп мотает головой, отчаянно не желая, чтобы прервались эти объятия.

\- В порядке, - голос чуть срывается, но в целом нормально, а потом Северина будто теряет голову окончательно, резко целуя. Будь, что будет, она устала, это был только первый день, и все уже пошло прахом. Или нет, с удивлением отмечает она, чувствуя, как Люциана отвечает на поцелуй.

\- И потому ты такая нервная? - уже чуть отстранившись, уточняет Малфой, все еще не выпустив ее из объятий.  
\- Я не нервная, - Северина пытается отрицать, хотя и не слишком успешно, и чуть дуется. На что она надеялась? На долго и счастливо? Глупости какие. Или нет, запоздало приходит мысль, когда чужие губы снова накрывают ее собственные, ласково целуя, заставляя буквально плавиться от удовольствия.

Люциана предпочитает не тратить время на мысли, вместо этого она мягко гладит по плечам, чувствует ответную ласку и улыбается в поцелуй. Имеет она право на счастье, в конце концов? Вот именно.

Счастье же у всех разное, у нее вот взъерошенное, черноволосое, педантично аккуратное почти всегда.


End file.
